O amor não é lindo?
by Miaka YuukiMakimachi Misao
Summary: Olá. Finalmente um update. *capítulo 2 online* Peço sugestões a vocês de novos títulos.
1. Default Chapter

O amor não é lindo?

Disclaimer: Nós não possuímos CCS. Nós não possuímos anime nenhum, que droga!![Misao] 

Este fic é resultado de uma parceria entre eu (Makimachi Misao) e Miaka Yuuki. Deve estar um tremendo desastre...

Legenda:

- falas-

"Pensamentos"

* ações clássicas de anime *

** flashback **

(intromissões)

[Nome da intrometida e o que está fazendo no momento]

Nota: isso segue o mangá de CCS, o Yukito e o Touya NÃO se gostam e o Yue não tem aquela obsessão pelo Clow... (PELAMORDEDEUS!!! [Miaka])

Capítulo 1 – A nova funcionária. 

Foi tão doloroso para ele quando Misa (tirei de Macross), a esposa de seu amo havia morrido, e ele foi obrigado a se separar de sua amada Hikaru, a guardiã (esta, no mínimo, parece mais mulher do que a Ruby Moon...) de Misa (que tinha três). Ele ficava horas e horas na cerejeira se lembrando de sua amada. Mas quando ele foi derrotado por uma frágil garotinha (Ei, ela pode ser frágil, mas se chamar ela de coitada vai ter… já que, tendo aquele gato com ela o tempo todo de coitada ela não tem nada! [Miaka]) (Verdade... [Misao]), ele conseguiu esquecer o amargor da perda de seu mestre.

Mas, apesar de tudo, depois de dez anos (quem perguntar a idade deles vai tomar uma cacetada já que é só fazer as contas e ninguém é tão burro assim, nós achamos. Não vão fazer que nem no meu fic [Miaka] que, além de eu ter falado, perguntaram do mesmo jeito. Agora, fingindo que não houve interrupção...),havia ainda um amargor que ele não conseguia retirar de sua alma.

Sua dona cresceu, tornou-se uma bela mulher, para a alegria de Kero, o segredo foi revelado, e para a infelicidade de Touya, Sakura e Shaoran estavam namorando. Sua identidade falsa formou-se e conseguiu um bom emprego.

E era nisso que ele pensava, naquele dia de lua azul. Seu poder estava no máximo, chegando ao ponto de ele poder assumir o controle do corpo de Yukito sem interferência do mesmo. E como ele sentia falta dela, especialmente nesses dias, quando, nos velhos tempos, eles se sentavam sob a cerejeira e contemplavam a lua. Só que, naquele dia, algo estava diferente: a energia emanada pela lua era a mesma que Hikaru irradiava (Eu me recusei a colocar emanar de novo [Misao]) (Ótimo, depois dessa breve discussão de gramática, voltemos ao texto, por favor. [Miaka]) (Como você é chata... [Misao]) (Não enche e continua logo com isso!!! [Miaka]).

De repente, a campainha toca. Pelo interfone, ele ouviu a voz de Nami, sua secretária da Nipponshôji (Onde diabos você achou esse nome estranho? Me recuso a digitá-lo de novo [Miaka]) (Eu achei isso na minha lição do Kumon e não enche, vamos voltar pro texto, sim? [Misao]) (Claro, claro, só que lembre-se quem que está digitando tudo e quem é a cata milho aqui... [Miaka]) (Sim senhora, Generala senhora. [Misao *batendo continência*]) (É bom mesmo, soldada. [Miaka *respondendo continência com o pé em cima da mesa do PC*]).

Detalhe: Yukito é notório na empresa por ser o "ombro amigo" da galera.

- Yukito, será que você pode me ajudar? – perguntou Nami, assim que ele abriu a porta.

- Depende do que. – disse ele, meio azedo, ainda olhando a lua. – Se for um problema sentimental eu realmente não posso te ajudar.

- Ah, então tá, desculpe por incomodá-lo essa hora. – disse ela, saindo. Quando ela estava fechando a porta, viu uma silenciosa lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto de "Yukito".

No dia seguinte, ele se vestiu, pegou a pasta, tomou café e saiu, meio melancólico. Chegando lá, ele cumprimentou a todos e perguntou:

- Que dia do mês é hoje?

- Hoje é dia 19 de novembro, Tsukishiro. – disse, Sorayama Takero, um dos funcionários do Depto de RH, o de Yukito.

- "19 de novembro... O mesmo dia em que fomos criados… (escolhido aleatoriamente [Misao]) E o mesmo dia em que fomos obrigados a nos separar…"

- Yukito, a gente está falando com você. – disse Nami, cutucando-o no ombro.

- Gomen... Não ouvi... – disse ele baixinho.

- Desde ontem você está assim, distante. – disse ela, preocupada.

Três horas depois, às dez, hora do café:

- Eu fiquei sabendo que, na hora do almoço, vão apresentar uma nova funcionária do Depto, transferida de Okinawa. Ela já está por aqui, dando uma olhada no prédio. E a turma da portaria falou que ela é bonita pacas. Por que você não investe? Ainda não tem namorada... – disse Takero a Yukito.

- O Tsukishiro só não tem namorada porque não quer. – disse Shinta Moteuchi, amargamente. – Mais da metade das garotas da empresa estão atrás dele. – Nami enrubesceu levemente, mas ninguém notou.

- Isso significa que estou melhor que você, Motenai. (Moteuchi pode ser lido como Motenai, que tem o sentido de encalhado. [Misao]) (Oba, vamos judiar do coitado só por causa do infeliz sobrenome que o pai lhe deu... [Miaka]). – disse ele, mais azedo do que antes, se é que é possível.

Na hora do almoço, ele estava indo ao refeitório do prédio, distraído, quando esbarrou em alguém.

- Sinto muito, não vi por onde ia. – disse ele, ajudando a pessoa a recolher os papéis.

- Deixe, eu recolho. Eu estava procurando o refeitório. Eu ainda não consigo me localizar por aqui, os corredores são todos iguais... – disse uma garota de olhos azul-gelo claríssimos, quase chegando a serem prateados, cabelos negros como uma noite de lua nova que lhe chegavam até a cintura, presos em um elegante meio rabo e óculos leves meia armação. Ele a olhou e soltou uma exclamação de surpresa.

- "Hikaru! É muito parecida com ela".

- Hã? Tem algo errado comigo? – indagou ela.

- Ah! Não, é que você parece muito com uma amiga que não vejo há tempos. Venha, vou leva-la ao refeitório.

- Obrigada... É... – disse ela, meio embaraçada por não saber o nome dele.

- Tsukishiro, Tsukishiro Yukito (Olha, gente, eu sei que é o certo, mas eu não costumo colocar o sobrenome antes do nome… soa estranho para mim... mas, já que esse capítulo foi todo feito pela Misao, eu estou digitando o que ela escreveu. [Miaka]).

- Hajimemashite. Eu sou Hooji, Hooji Hikaru (surrupiado de Rayearth [Misao]) (Pra variar... [Miaka]) (Não enche! [Misao]).

- "Que coincidência... Opa, esqueci que não existem coincidências!"

- Oii... Tudo bem? – disse ela, tirando Yue de seus devaneios.

- Desculpe... Lembra que eu te falei da minha amiga? Você tem o mesmo nome que ela.

- É, né, que estranho... – disse ela surpresa, e foi com Yukito para o refeitório. Chegando lá, o chefe do depto. disse a todos:

- Ah, sim. Essa que entrou com o Tsukishiro é a Hooji, a funcionária transferida de Okinawa. Ela ocupará o cargo de gerente da RH, o mesmo que Tsukishiro, só que, por termos ampliado a empresa, precisamos de outro e pedimos a transferência dela. Espero que vocês se dêem bem. – disse ele, saindo. Nami fechou a cara, pois ela estava esperando a promoção desde que fora anunciada a ampliação.

- "Que droga! Há séculos eu estava de olho no cargo. Me comportei bem (ela se comportava mal [Misao]), segurei minha língua (ela é saidinha pra caramba. [Misao]), não fiz maracutaia no Imposto de Renda(como diria o J.M.M.T., Just For Fun![Misao de novo], e agora me vem essa "garota de vila" e me rouba o cargo... Ah não... E o Yukito está todo simpático para cima dela, que ódio"

Nota: Okinawa tem fama de ser uma região atrasada, de caipiras. Ah, sim… o Kero tem sotaque de caipira da região de Osaka...

No resto do dia, "Yue" foi super gentil com ela, e coisa e tal, sabe. Lá pelas sete da noite, era hora de voltar.

-Quer que eu te acompanhe? – perguntou ele com a voz em um tom macio e gentil (que fofo... [Misao]) (Ah, para com isso e continua logo isso! [Miaka *irritada*]).

- Não precisa, obrigada. – disse ela, desconfiada e tentando ser o mais educada possível.

- Então tá. – disse ele, terminando de arrumar as coisas. Quando ele estava saindo, a viu com uma expressão confusa (traduzindo, cara de "oro?"[Misao]), zanzando por aí.

- Ai! De onde eu vim?

- Foi dali (Hotohori 2, o retorno do Yui [Misao]). – disse "Yue" sorrindo. – Não falei que era melhor eu te acompanhar?

- É... – disse ela, enrubescendo. Logo depois, eles saíram.

N/A: [Misao] Gente, desculpem pela surrupiação de nomes.

[Miaka] É, culpem a Misao mesmo porque todos os nomes foram idéia dela. Bom, o primeiro capítulo está aí e assim que as aulas começarem eu acho que as coisas vão andar mais rápido já que nós vamos nos ver mais vezes, mas não garanto nada. Ah, aproveito e peço, pelo amor de Deus, Misao pare de escrever no carro que eu não entendo nada!!! Ah! E o Disclaimer foi idéia dela.

Bom, acho que por hora é só, nos mandem reviews, please! ^.~

[Misao] Não encheeeeeee!!! Eu escrevo onde eu quero! 

[Miaka] Mas pelo menos não me peça para digitar.

[Misao] Então peça para o seu irmão não dar pau no PC!

[Miaka] AAAAAAHHH! Chega! Já tá torrando!!

[Misao] Tá bom, tá bom...


	2. O amor não é lindo? Capítulo 2

O amor não é lindo?

[Misao] Olá. Primeiro: a maior parte das idéias desse cap. foram da Miaka, mas quem escreveu, se não tudo, a maior parte fui eu, né, fazer o que.

Ah, sim. Como nós vamos entrar em período de aulas, os fics vão andar muuuuuuito mais devagar, especialmente os meus, já que eu vou estar estudando para passar no vestibulinho.(Acho que eu virei a Miaka agora.)

Disclaimer: Nós não possuímos CCS. O que é uma pena, não é mesmo? Por que senão eu ia pelo menos mudar essa tosquice do Yue e esse amor doentio pelo Clow e do Touya gostar do Yukito, e vou usar uma citaçãozinha da minha amiga fanfiqueira principiante Marcela "Soi": "Mas que desperdício"[Misao tremendamente revoltada]

[Miaka] S/c. 

Capítulo 2 - Amnésia

- Que estranho... esse caminho me é familiar...- disse ele, intrigado. Um pouco depois, no final da rua. 

- Virando a esquina, a minha casa é depois de uma que tem um bambuzal. Pelo que me disseram, uma vez naquela casa, apareceu um tremendo rombo no telhado e ninguém sabe como, e também os arredores. – quando eles chegaram "Yue" ficou com os olhos do tamanho de pratos. (Que coisa estranha, né...[Misao em tom fingido])

- Er... é... essa é a _minha_ casa... - disse ele, quando ela mostrou onde era a casa dela e a tal casa do bambuzal, com um sorriso amarelo. 

- É, né, que coin... ops... – disse ela, interrompendo sua própria fala pondo as mãos na frente da boca.

- Que foi? – disse ele, com cara de ponto de interrogação. (Coisa linda, né?)

- Nada não, só esqueci que "neste mundo, não existem coincidências. Só pode haver o inevitável" ([Misao]nem entreguei, né?) – ao dizer isso, os olhos dela adquiriram um tom prateado e ficaram ligeiramente vidrados. 

- Então até amanhã. – disse ele, assim que ela voltou ao normal.

- Obrigada por me acompanhar, Yukito-san. – disse ela , curvando-se e entrando na casa. 

Algumas semanas depois, Hikaru estava meio enturmada e ficou sabendo das principais fofocas e boatos do departamento(e da maior parte dos outros) pela sua eficiente e extremamente fofoqueira secretária Yoriko Yamada. Vamos ver:

O chefe do depto. tem um caso com a sua secretária loura, bonitona e boazuda ([Misao] a clássica das clássicas, hahahahaha!!]) A secretária (no caso a Nami) morre de amores pelo chefinho (no caso o Yukito) 

([Misao] hehe, eu adoro esse clássico, hahahahaaa)

O Shinta Moteuchi odeia o Yukito de morte porque ele foi rebaixado para o Yukito entrar. E a mesma criatura está caidinha pela Hikaru. Toda a empresa tá comentando o fato de os dois voltarem juntos, só que ninguém sabe que eles são vizinhos, gerando alguns comentários maldosos por parte dos rapazes e crises de ciúme, roeção de unhas e faniquitos por parte das garotas. 

- Ah, sim, Hikaru-san. Você vai ter que tomar cuidado com a secretária do Yukito, Nami. Ela está morrendo de ciúmes de você.

- O ciúme é dela. – disse ela, displicentemente. – E, além do mais, eu não estou interessada no Tsukishiro. Mudando de assunto...tem uma lembrança que me atormenta os sonhos e eu não me lembro o que é.

- Tem amnésia? – disse Yoriko, curiosa, acompanhando Hikaru pelo corredor.

- Tive, mais ou menos na época do colegial, mas acho que não recuperei toda a minha memória. O que me ocorre são apenas flashes em meus sonhos e em algumas ocasiões isoladas e sem ligação entre elas.

- Pode me contar um deles?? – perguntou ela, deixando sua imensa curiosidade falar mais alto. "Yukito" estava passando pelo corredor, carregando pilhas de atas, balanços, etc.

- Eu me lembro vagamente de duas pessoas, jovens, parece que eram namorados ou coisa assim, sentados sob uma cerejeira em flor no quintal de um casarão, olhando a Lua. – disse ela, forçando sua memória. – Ah, sim, eles tinham o cabelo de uma cor muuuuuuito estranha, meio prateado, sei lá.

Assim que ouviu isso, "Yukito" deixou toda a papelada cair.

- Ah, meu Deus!! – disseram as duas, ajudando-o a recolher os papéis no chão. 

- Não precisa. – disse ele, com aquele sorrisinho típico.

No dia seguinte...

[Misao] Bom, eu cortei um pouco o cap. 2, para poder manter o padrão. 

[Miaka] Como a menina é folgada...

[Misao] E também para poder fazer umas coisinhas a mais no 3 e 4...


End file.
